


Fire and Ash

by Officer_Jennie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: “Come for another one, have you?”





	Fire and Ash

“Come for another one, have you?”

The scratch of his quill paused, leaving the lab in silence. How he could sense his presence when the man lacked chakra, he could not tell, but he sensed him still. It could have been the subtle way energy morphed around him, as if he were a walking absence that drew chakra to him, something dense and yet unseeable just inside his doorway.

There was no sound to his movement. No footfalls echoing off the tiled flooring, no rustling of his cloak. Tobirama felt him move anyway, felt the hands on his shoulders and leaned back as they slid down his chest.

“Who was it this time?”

He kept his eyes closed, ignoring the sting from overuse. Silk hair brushed against his cheek, a shadow looming over him, blocking out the florescent lighting he’d installed just the year before.

When Death spoke at last, his voice rolled through him, rough and rich and warm. “You’re at war. I’ve come for many.”

His eyes were still sore but he opened them anyway, losing himself for a moment in coal black eyes, reaching up to tangle a hand in his long hair, pulling him down to taste the ash on his tongue.

Death stayed as he always did, setting his body aflame in the cold air of his lab. When they parted it was with reluctance, Tobirama left to shamefully count the days until the war brought his lover back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Only Tobirama can see Death.


End file.
